Waste fluids such as waste oil can include a combination of hydrocarbons, oils, gasses, water, other liquids and solids obtained naturally or as a residue from processing. Because oil and other base materials of waste fluids are so viscous, waste fluids can be diluted with additives that become part of the combination so that it can be processed or transported by pipelines and tank cars. The recovery of valuable portions of waste fluids requires extraction and separation systems to separate the various components of the waste fluid.